1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to foot operated musical devices and more particularly pertains to a new foot operated tambourine playing device for playing the tambourine with a foot.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of foot operated musical devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, foot operated musical devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 3,994,197; U.S. Pat. No. 3,481,239; U.S. Pat. No. 2,785,596; U.S. Pat. No. 2,475,542; U.S. Pat. No. 2,581,515; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 390,253.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new foot operated tambourine playing device. The inventive device includes a base panel and a foot pedal pivotally coupled to said base panel. The base panel is adapted for having a tambourine coupled to its lower surface.
In these respects, the foot operated tambourine playing device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of playing the tambourine with a foot.